


Thor/Sif - Loki/Sigyn - I giorni della polvere - Trailer

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvideo, Romance, Trailer, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Loki/Sigyn - Thor/Sif] Nel cinquantesimo anno del conflitto che oppone Æsir e Jötnar, Jotunheim è a un passo dalla guerra civile: da un lato, infatti, Helblindi Fárbautison preme perché si mantenga la strategia di offesa-difesa inaugurata da re Laufey; dall'altro, Loki Laufeyson, il principe maledetto, cerca lo scontro diretto con Thor Odinson e insegue il miraggio di una guerra lampo. Quando gli eredi dei due troni in lotta si affrontano, tuttavia, delle certezze del passato non resta che polvere: a tracciare la via del futuro, una bambina che disegnava nella neve i volti dei mai ritornati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor/Sif - Loki/Sigyn - I giorni della polvere - Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I giorni della polvere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939981) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
